Fruits of the Tree
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Snapshots, Moments, One-shots, and scenes that either didn't make it in to Garden of Eden or were later changed to something else. Including fluff, angst, and more. Also general Marcella Forbes shenanigans. OCx Kol, OC friendship with Damon and Klaus, Caroline's little sister. Based on Garden of Eden plot and it's cannon.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Winter's Ball.**_

He watched her, as she faked smiles and pleasantries. As she was pulled into conversation with boozy older woman about how successful she'd become, listened as the complemented the beautiful young woman she'd turned into. He watched as she accepted the double bladed niceties with that same almost sincere smile. Klaus was impressed by her.

He never would admit such sentiment to her, she wouldn't let him forget it. But he was impressed. She wore a mask so well that no one even realized that the smile on her face was forced. That they were mere peasants standing before a queen. They still thought her nothing more of her than a naive princess.

Suddenly the Salvatore's nickname of the girl made sense. He'd seen this side of her, he knew just how small towns people thought and he'd awarded her the title. Not because he thought she was anything less, no obviously he knew she was so much more than that. Apparently Damon Salvatore had been smarter than he'd given him credit for.

Klaus also wouldn't be admitting that anytime soon either. Actually he'd never be forthcoming of such a thing.

The rest of the part was spent doing much of the same, watching her as she participated in human sentimentalities all the while observing his prize from the corner of his eyes. His doppleganger was just as expected, just like all the ones before her. Uninteresting except for her usefulness to him. He only need one from her.

Now the man on the doppelganger's arm and the necklace around her neck, now that was interesting. His grasp on her elbow tightens when he sees it. If she notices the pressure she doesn't notice. Keeps up with whatever conversation she'd been pulled into.

Marcella Eden Forbes ignored him. He has half the mind to remind her who was in charge, until at the tip of his fingers where they touch flesh feel a jolt of shock. Like angry electricity. A warning.

Klaus is suddenly struck with another revelation.

 _He wasn't the one in charge here. She was, and she'd been from the very beginning. A true Mikaelson indeed._

 _Letting him believe he had control._


	2. Chapter 2

_**So You Think You Can**_ **Dance.**

There was something so beautiful about the way their bodies meshed together, the way masses of people could all come together and lose themselves to the music. Rebekah was making Marcel fight for every ounce of attention she paid him. Which was the reason they were even here getting to witness such a beautiful scene. Marcella loved watching others dance almost as much as she loved dancing herself. Isadora had taken up Thierry's partnership for the evening and the forties vampire knew better than to deny her.

Rebekah was across the room talking to another blonde woman, glancing over her shoulder every so often to seek out Marcella's position. Or Marcel, the small vampire wasn't sure. Marcella herself was in the middle of the floor dancing with anyone and everyone who wanted to.

"May I have this next song?" Marcella glances back at the question, unlike Rebekah she had no mind paying Marcel attention. She smiled at him.

"Depends brother, are you trying to make Beca jealous or do you just want me to wipe the floor with you?" Marcel chuckled and held out his hand. He doesn't dignify her question with a response.

"I hope you can put money to back your mouth." Marcella grins wickedly and takes his hand. She notice Rebekah looking over at them and she gives Marcella a meaningful look. She'd heard what they'd both said. _Show him what you can do love._ Rebekah mouths with a smirk and Marcella takes it as it is.

She would.

"I hope you can keep up old man." Marcella teases as their hands drop and they face each other. The house music fades and slowly builds into a more mellow jazz setting. She smiles at the sound of swing in the air. Marcel smirks at her.

"I should say the same to you little girl." Marcella just laughs, smiling brightly. They begin.

There was something so beautiful about the way bodies moved to rhythm, to song. Pushing yourself past limits you didn't know you had. Marcella loved how carefree swing dancing was compared to how structured ballet was. It was refreshing. To be so free.

Marcel was a good dancing partner too, despite how much of a competition this was between them. Easy a good contender with Roman who she preferred to partner with. The current King knew his moves. Everyone stopped dancing to watch.

Step, spin, hip thrust, two step, back step, dip, spin. Precise, practiced, beautiful. Marcella loved dancing. She wanted everyone to relish this feeling, sheer in this high. The next time Marcel spun her out she reached for Rebekah switching partners. Her original companion had a look of longing in her eyes and Marcella remembered just how much Rebekah had enjoyed the twenties.

Marcella danced with Rebekah all the way back to Marcel and then shoved her almost sister off on to the man she'd once loved. Rebekah deserved to be happy and if she kept being bitter than she wouldn't find it. Everyone needed a little push now and again.

"Tired little girl?" Marcel smirks at her and she rolls her eyes. Rebekah laughs as she's pulled into the dance. Marcella pulls Isadora from Thierry and the dark woman indulges her.

They all dance together, around each other until the sun comes up. A new day dawns.


End file.
